


Fight or Forfeit

by AyasakiArchive



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyasakiArchive/pseuds/AyasakiArchive
Summary: The knight and her squire forge into the the unknown where a chance encounter puts them in a tight spot.
Relationships: Takami Chika/Watanabe You
Kudos: 14





	Fight or Forfeit

The call of a distant bird of prey echoed across the dry earth as their heavy footsteps trampled the disused path and the hardy grasses that could survive the blistering heat, the knight and the squire sporting light parasols to ward away the sun as they traveled across the sun scorched plains of the northern expanse.

Questing was always a perilous venture, especially so for a measly group of two, but duty dictated their participation in suppressing the threats they were called to combat. Still, surveying the uncharted north was a task ill suited for members of the knightly House of Unicorn Blizzard.

Their signature mounts, Ucchichi and Laelaps, had been injured during the trek through the Dragonspine Mountains, both unicorns having suffered injury against the dreaded beastlings of the region. It had taken much of their gold to find a suitable locale for them to recover, but in the meantime that meant the unfortunate pair of travelers could only continue on foot.

And so they set out into the blazing north, into an untamed wilderness that was bereft of civilization as they knew it.

The duo proceeded alongside the near barren stream, the rocky path leading them into a small copse of hardy trees standing tall amid the rugged reeds and coarse grasses of the area. In this difficult, intractable terrain, this small clearing was practically an oasis.

"Hey, we've been walking for hours now," panted Yoshiko as she wiped sweat off her brow. "Can we take a breather? At least for a little while?"

Though she was in better shape than her squire, You was also suffering from the heat. "That might be a good idea. Let's take advantage of the shade and the stream while we can, maybe wait until the sun's not quite so high in the sky."

The blunette let out a small sigh of relief. "Thank the dark gods," she muttered.

You cracked a smile at the usual display of Yoshiko-ness. "I'll do a quick survey of the area. Why don't you get us some water?"

Yoshiko cast a longing look towards the stream, eager for some refreshment. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

While her squire set about her task, You looked around the small site, taking in the lay of the land.

As she stared up into the cloudless sky, the knight's nostrils caught the barest hint of something new on the wind and her ears picked up the telltale crunch of moving earth. She turned, squinted eyes glaring suspiciously into the empty landscape before the sound of a footfall gave her cause for alarm.

"Look out!" shouted the brunette. Without thinking, she drew her blade and backpedaled, swinging her sword in an outward arc as a blur of orange and brown shadow pounced towards her from behind a tree.

The flat of her blade clashed against metal, staying the surprise attack as the hostile blur retreated a few meters away, letting You lay eyes on her ambusher.

Clad in animal hide and rough cloth was a young woman, doubtlessly a native to these lands. The knight opened her mouth to demand an explanation but her breath caught in her throat as her eyes locked onto the two wiggling appendages at the top of her head. Her attacker had a pair of cat ears. This coupled with the furred tail darting from her rear led You to the obvious conclusion: her attacker was a felid.

"You're good; not many can block my first strike." The felid grinned savagely, pearly white fangs glinting in the sunlight as her crimson eyes took on a dangerous tint. "I'm Chika, shadowtail of the Twilight Tigers."

While her attacker introduced herself, You took the opportunity to loose her shield, sword arm coming up in preparation for the coming melee. An instant passed as You blinked, and the shadowtail was on her.

"Defend yourself!" shouted Chika mid-leap.

A curved blade dove at the knight from above. You snapped her sword up to intercept, and the battle began.

As Yoshiko unsheathed a shortsword and readied her buckler, she looked upon the duel with trepidation. What could a mere squire do to a foe that was holding her own against a knight?

Something dropped to the ground beside her and the blunette yelped, whirling to face a second felid, taller and more muscular than the first. The newly revealed felid hefted a pair of heavy gauntlets, and Yoshiko's face paled as the felid was still able to crack her knuckles through the armor, a smug smile on her face.

"Well. I guess if Chika's going to engage your friend, you'll just have to make do with me," said the brawler. "I'm Kanan, Third Claw of the Twilight Tigers. Let's have a good and wholesome fight, yeah?"

* * *

Dodge. Block. Parry _._ These were the three actions You found herself taking as the shadowtail came at her, the curved blade singing in the air as the felid unleashed an arsenal of lunging slashes and quick pirouettes to keep the knight off balance.

To an extent, Chika's strategy was working. But staying on the defensive had its advantages, and soon You could recognize her opponent's fighting patterns, could feel the flow and the rhythm of combat as she gained the measure of the shadowtail. This was by no means a guarantor of victory, but where before You had faced only the unknown, she now knew she had a chance.

Avoiding another of Chika's skillful strikes, You lashed out with her sword, causing the felid to pirouette away much like You expected she would. In the midst of her whirl, an orange and black striped tail lifted in response, and the opening was enough. The knight leaned in and slammed her shield down on the appendage, drawing a loud hiss from the felid as she stumbled. You followed up with a kick that sent her foe reeling, though not for long.

Chika leapt away to give them both some breathing room and smiled. "Oh yes," she purred, "You're very good." She dropped into a new stance, ready to get back to the fight, when the interruption came.

"Hurry it up, Chika! The tribe is expecting us within the hour," called Kanan.

Both combatants spared a glance to the blunette, You's eyes widening as she saw her squire hung over the brawler's shoulder. "Yoshiko!" she called out.

Kanan blinked. "You mean her?" she asked, gesturing to the shorter human. "She's fine. A little out of it, but I made sure not to rough her up too much."

You pursed her lips and began to think. She might be able to take Chika, but it would be a hard and draining fight. And that was assuming it would remain a one on one. She would be in no condition to take on another combatant. Additionally, the felid seemed to want them alive and intact, despite Chika's initial impression to the contrary.

"Hey!" interrupted Chika, twirling her blade eagerly. "Are we going to do this or what?"

The brunette looked to the two felid and at her helpless squire, and made her decision.

"No," she sighed reluctantly, lowering her sword. "I surrender."

"What?!" exclaimed the ginger.

"Smart move," said Kanan approvingly. "No sense in fighting when there's nothing to be gained."

"Kanan!" whined Chika as she sheathed her weapon, "Why did you have to ruin my fun? I was winning too!"

"No you weren't," replied the blunette shortly, much to Chika's displeasure. She looked to You. "Alright. Place your arms on the ground and back away."

The knight nodded and moved to comply.

But the shadowtail wasn't content to just let this play out.

As You placed her sword and shield on the ground, Chika pounced at the disarming brunette, catching her off guard and knocking her on her back. In the blink of an eye, the shadowtail was mounting the knight, her hands pinning You's wrists as she intertwined their legs. Chika looked over her captive. An appreciative hum rumbled lowly from her throat, sending shivers down You's spine.

"Hey," said Chika, "Since you forfeited, that means I'm the victor." She leaned in closer, a manic grin spread wide across her face. "And the victor always gets the spoils."

"...what are you going to do to me?" asked You. Her eyes were wary yet defiant, and Chika subconsciously licked her fangs in desire.

"Who knows?" she said as way of response. Placing her face close to You's neck, Chika took a long sniff, inhaling the knight's scent and ingraining it in her mind. The felid savored the strange yet refreshing aroma of sea salt and sweat, and something primal awoke within her. She wanted this human.

"I'm curious," she murmured. She tilted her head to look You in the eye and extended her tongue. "How do you taste?" Then she set her tongue to You's jaw and slowly trailed her way up the side of the brunette's face. The knight tried to remain stoic in the face of such stimulation, but couldn't help but let slip a small moan as Chika's tongue made contact with her ear, caressing her lobe gently and teasingly. You's ears had never been particularly sensitive, but here and now, under the assault of such an exquisite feeling, it felt like her nerves were hot with fire. Chika bit down gently, and You gasped at the sensation.

"Mmm... yes," encouraged Chika, her mouth never leaving You's ear. "Make more sweet music for me," she commanded.

"Oi! Chika!" interrupted Kanan, "Quit playing with your prey and tie her up properly!"

Chika sent a glare at her friend, but reluctantly complied. Relinquishing her hold over the knight's ear, Chika hauled You to her feet and began to bind the knight's hands. "It's a shame we have to leave this unfinished," she said, "But don't worry." A small smirk blossomed on Chika's face as she leaned in to purr in You's ear. "Next time I'll make sure you're completely satisfied."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, you guys remember when the Summer Duo/Trio Groups were announced back in 2017? Yeah, this piece is pretty old, haha.
> 
> Anyways, it's not exactly everything I wanted it to be, but I figured that since it was just gathering dust I may as well get some use out of it. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
